


The Meeting

by PeacekeeperAngel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacekeeperAngel/pseuds/PeacekeeperAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long search, the Merchant Lord Preston Northwest has found the man he's been looking for. But will the "Pines Ogre" be willing to make a deal? Based on the Gravity Falls AU made by @Kazriku of Tumblr, Support the Original Creator: http://kazriku.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

It was clear to anyone and everyone in that seedy run-down tavern that the man did not belong there. His face did not have the worn expression of the other tavern-goers, seeking rest from hard work and long journeys on foot. His clothes were too well made, rich thick fur, silk and velvet to block out the winter chill instead of wool and rough homespun linens.

Preston Northwest was a rose among rubbish and he was sure everyone knew it. He loathed the fact he had to be there in that tavern, the scent of tobacco, sour beer and sweat turned the air into something nauseating and the decor was almost blinding to his refined palate, but it was something he would have to bear in the name of obtaining his goals.

Preston was approached by one of his agents, a man in a red cloak with a forgettable face, only the crossed out eye on his hood indicated that he wasn't the same as the other peasants.

“Sir,” the man murmured just loud enough to be heard over the activity, “Thank you for coming so quickly.”

“Is he here?” Preston replied scanning the room.

the man nodded, “The Ogre is here, but he keeps everyone at arm's length. Only one of the barmaids is able to approach him without incident.” he motioned towards a woman weaving her way among the tavern patrons, one hand holding a tray of dirty dishes, the other clutching three tankards by their handles.

“And the target?” the minion pointed towards the far corner of the room, near the stairs leading up to the few rooms that patrons could rent if they were too drunk to find lodging elsewhere.

The booth looked unused at first glance, a storage place for dirty dishware, rags and old coats and luggage cast aside by other patrons. It was only when one of the coats began to _move,_ that Preston was able to see the truth and form a plan.

 

 

“Stay here.” Preston ordered his minion before he waded into the crowd is eyes locked on the barmaid as she unloaded her burdens at the bar, exchanging her old dishware for a fresh bowl of something steaming and a frothing tankard of ale.

Pausing only to tuck a loose strand of curly auburn-coloured hair behind one ear she collected her tray of food and drink and set off into the crowded room, weaving between drunken patrons with a grace all her own, unaware of the rich man following her close behind, simply pushing people aside if they were unfortunate enough to get in his way.

No one protested this treatment. The drunks didn't care and the sober ones knew better than to mess with a Northwest on a mission. Stalking close behind the barmaid Preston waited until the very last moment, almost two feet away from his goal.

“Excuse me miss,” Preston grasped the woman by the arm holding the tray, “I'm looking for a friend of mine, maybe you could help me?”

“Lord Northwest?” he tried not to visibly wince at the sound of the barmaid's nasally voice or at the sight of her damaged lazy eye. “W-what can I do for you?”

Her one good eye is full of nervous anxiety, an understandable reaction when confronted with one of the most powerful men in the kingdom, but Preston needed her calm, or his target might run before he can accomplish anything.

“I beg your pardon dear lady,” Preston said, smiling warmly as he let go of the woman's arm “I didn't mean to disturb you in your work but I was hoping you could help me find my friend?”

“Ah, well sure!” she blushed slightly, “Who are you lookin' for?”

“He's got brown hair and wears a red coat,” Preston said, “He might have been here before too, his name's Stanley.”

the woman smiled brightly in recognition “Oh, you mean Stan!” She said cheerfully, “Stan's great! He's helped deal with a monster problem a few years back so the Duskertons let him stay here all the time when he's in town.”

“Oh yes, Stan's told me all about the Duskertons.” Preston lied as charmingly as possible.

“It's a good thing you showed up, Stan's not lookin' so good these days.” the barmaid continued, keen for the excuse to gossip during working hours. “A friend might be just what he needs to stop lookin' like his best friend died or somethin'.”

Preston laughed weakly, keeping to his disguise as a lost and well-meaning comrade. “Well, I try my best to cheer him up. Is he still around?”

“Oh yeah! I was just bringing him some dinner!” she said, motioning to her tray, “Come on and I'll bring you to Stan's table.”

“Thank you, that would be wonderful.” the barmaid didn't seem to notice as she turned away, the predatory glimmer that had appeared in the rich man's smile as they approached that seemingly abandoned table.

 

 

“Hey Stan, here's your food.”

a haggard man, long dirty hair hanging over his eyes and a heavy stubble gracing his face, accepted the bowl with a relieved smile. “Thanks Susan, looks like you saved me again.”

“Don't be silly! If you hadn't fixed that curse we'd all be dead by now.” the barmaid-Susan replied cheerfully as Stanley Pines began shovelling the stew into his mouth like his life depended on it. “Oh by the way you got some company.”

Stanley nearly choked on a mouthful, “What?!” He coughed “Did-”

Preston Northwest made his move, stepping out from his hiding place behind the booth and snatching the tankard of ale from Susan's tray.

“Stanley old boy! You really need to slow down!” He crowed, practically stuffing the tankard into the scruffy man's mouth. “I know we haven't seen each other in a dog's age, but there's no reason for you to get so excited!”

“You really know all sorts of people don't you Stan?” Susan added watching the entire affair with an innocent obliviousness, “It was such a surprise when Lord Northwest showed asking for you!”

Preston blinked in surprise as the ragged man grabbed his wrist. “Well, I wouldn't say _friends_ ,” Stan coughed smiling wolfishly, his eyes filled with an anger that only Preston could see. “Lord Northwest and I are more, close business partners.”

“Ooh, I get it.” Susan replied knowingly. “I'll just leave you two alone for a bit.”

“Thanks Susan, you're a peach.”

 

 

The two men watched the barmaid duck back into the crowds before exchanging another glance at each other.

“So-” Stan began when Preston held up a hand, his other rummaging in a pocket.

“Little pitchers Mr. Pines.” Preston said pulling a gyroscope the size of a golf ball out. “I'd rather keep our business between us, if you don't mind.”

He set the little golden sphere on the table and set it spinning causing the noisy tavern to suddenly grow quiet, the roar of the other patrons dimming to a barely heard murmur.

“Neat little trick.” Stan replied, adjusting himself on the bench seat so there was room for Preston to sit down. “But I guess you get what you'd pay for when you're one of the richest Merchant Lords in the Kingdom.”

“Thank you, I wouldn't expect the legendary Pines Ogre would care for the work of businessmen.” Preston responded before sitting down, “Mr. Pines-”

“Call me Stan,” he interrupted, “'Mr. Pines' was my father.”

“Of course. Well let me get down to business Stan, I want to hire you.”

“Not taking any jobs,” Stan said, leaning back as he took a healthy drink from his tankard. “Haven't you heard the rumours?”

“The rumours also say you've been killed by a pack of rabid gnomes.” Preston replied, “Let's just say I doubt the legendary Pines Ogre could be brought down by a few measly ankle-biters.”

“Do you mind not callin' me that?” Stan replied sharply.

“I beg your pardon, I thought the nickname was something you used to drum up business for yourself?”

“It's just the rubes talking. I'm not fond of being likened to a bad tempered monster that wrecks stuff.” Stan replied, setting the tankard down with a hard rap against the heavy oak table.

“I do apologize.” Preston replied,

“Do more than apologize, get to the point already.” Stan replied. “You've gone awfully far out your way to hire _me_ when there are a handful of up and coming hotshots in the capital alone.”

“That's true,” Preston replied, “But Stanley Pines has connections and skills- not to mention power, that young inexperienced Mages do not have.” he leaned forward. “I think in the same time we can benefit each other.”

Stan cocked an eyebrow. “I'm listening...” he said slowly.

“You didn't always travel alone if I recall.” Preston replied, “I remember the stories about 'The Sage and The Ogre', as they'd call you brothers.” Stan scowled but said nothing.

“The resources of my organization are vast. I was able to track you down here, with you travelling nonstop all over the United Kingdoms and beyond, for the past seven years.” Preston continued, “Look at yourself now. You may be the most powerful Mage known to humanity but you're going to destroy yourself if you don't get help.”

“And you're offering to help?” Stan replied, trying not to look self-conscious.

“In return for a few favours for me and mine.” Preston replied extending a hand. “Not to mention the chance to live better than you have been these past seven years.”

“Yeah...Seven.” Stan scowled, “How do you know that it's been _seven_?” he asked. “The papers didn't start reporting that Stanford was missing until a full _year_ after he went missing.”

Preston pulled his hand back quickly, “Did I say seven?!” He squeaked nervously, realizing he had overplayed his hand, “I mean, I-I-”

“Word to the wise Richie, I know a scam when I hear it.” there was a crack, and the gyroscope that Preston had set on the table exploded into several pieces that scattered over the other tavern patrons, now returned to full volume. “And don't think I didn't notice those red-hooded gremlins of yours watching me.” 

“I promised the Duskertons and Susan that I wouldn't loose my temper, and they're nice enough to give me free food.” Stan's growl was low, but unmistakably clear. “So buzz off before you make me break a promise.”

Preston made no further comments, simply doing as the Pines Ogre asked of him. He had managed to shove his way halfway to the door when his minion came to greet him.

 

“Will he join us Master?” the minion asked.

“No. At least not now.” Preston hissed, biting his lower lip.

_Curse that monster!_ Preston thought. The reports he had received told him that Stanley Pines was an oblivious brute. Clearly he was going to have to weed out the oblivious ones out of his own organization if Preston Northwest was going to get anything done! 

“Call a meeting of the Court.” Preston said as they entered the wintery night, “We of the Blind Eye have a lot to discuss.” 

“Yes Sir.”


End file.
